


A Not So Helping Hand

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Exfoliation, Gen, Inktober, It Burns!, Spicy, YG was only trying to help, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: "The burning means that it's working!" The redhead smiled.





	A Not So Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober Day 5: Spicy

The bedroom door squeaked open as a head of orange hair poked itself through the opening.

 

He observed his brother still sleeping soundly beneath his sheets.

 

The boy pushed the door open a bit wider and entered the room quietly.

 

Shuffling his small sock clad feet as quietly as he could across the carpeted floor, he made his way to the side of the bed to meet the sleeping form.

 

Jade orbs hardened with concentration.

 

He pulled out a red object from his pocket and carefully began rubbing it across the sleeping boy's face.

 

Eyes, around the mouth and nose received oils that the object produced.

 

Pale features twitched uncomfortably before frosty eyes shot open.

 

"What the heck?!" The boy hastily raised himself from the bed and saw the redhead.

 

"Nol! What are you doing in my room?" He questioned just before he saw what was in the child's hand.

 

Kousuke brought his palms up to his eyes and rubbed at them furiously.

 

He let out a hiss of pain before screaming.

 

He squinted open blood shot eyes to glare at his younger sibling.

 

"Did you rub that pepper on my face?!" He screeched. "While I was asleep no less?!"

 

"Yea I did!" Kousuke heard his brother cheerfully confirm.

 

The irritation that the oils of the pepper caused spread to his nose and around his mouth.

 

He quickly jumped from off of his bed and headed straight to his bathroom.

 

He turned on the sink and started haphazardly splashing water onto his face.

 

He heard his brother follow him.

 

"Are you out of your mind?" He turned his head and tightly shut eyes to the doorway where he knew the redhead stood.

 

"What on earth possessed you to do this to me?" He seethed before splashing his face once more, trying to alleviate the burning sensation but not to much success.

 

"Well you love taking care of your skin right? I read somewhere online that hot peppers are great for exfoliation, so I wanted to help you out with your skincare routine." Nol informed.

 

"You believe everything you read online? This is torture. My face feels like it's melting!"

 

"The burning means that it's working!" The redhead smiled. "I made sure to get the spiciest pepper I could find in the fridge."

 

"Pepper burns regardless! When this pain subsides I am going to end you." Kousuke tried to glare through watering eyes but failed miserably.

 

"This is the thanks I get for trying to help you?" Nol pouted.

 

"Rubbing pepper on one's face is anything but helpful!" He cried out as he splashed his face once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
